


Can't Help DNA

by lanestreets



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Getting Together, Kidnapping, M/M, Of an adult, non-graphic injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanestreets/pseuds/lanestreets
Summary: The first time that Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams meet, Danny Williams is not holding a weapon. He has his hands in fists and Steve’s skin is singing in that way it does whenever he’s around someone else with the SuperGene. Steve, for his part, is pointing a gun at Danny’s chest and screaming at him which probably isn’t helping the situation, but he’s not going to admit that. He’s shouting, and then Williams is shouting and they eventually get their IDs out without Steve shooting anyone and without Danny’s Gene flaring up.It’s a win in Steve’s book.





	Can't Help DNA

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to the lovely [zav](http://naikia.tumblr.com/)who i harassed the entire time i wrote this. 
> 
> set probably some time during season 3 cause that's where i'm at in my rewatch, but also maybe 2 or 4 who knows.

The first time that Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams meet, Danny Williams is not holding a weapon. He has his hands in fists and Steve’s skin is singing in that way it does whenever he’s around someone else with the SuperGene. Steve, for his part, is pointing a gun at Danny’s chest and screaming at him which probably isn’t helping the situation, but he’s not going to admit that. He’s shouting, and then Williams is shouting and they eventually get their IDs out without Steve shooting anyone and without Danny’s Gene flaring up. 

It’s a win in Steve’s book. 

There’s a shining ‘G’ on Danny’s badge, and an iridescent one watermarked on his photo ID, the Gene identifier. Looks like Steve’s instincts were right. 

Plus neither of them are dead.

Score. 

There’s more yelling and a phone call to the governor, and lots of angry staring, and at the end of it all, Steve’s got a task force and his father’s toolbox and a new partner and a brand new extreme stressor in his life. 

None of those things get any better. 

In fact, there is only more yelling, over the course of his relationship with Danny, there are more phone calls to the governor, and more angry staring, and the Five-0 task force only becomes more work and the toolbox turns into a mountain of issues that does not resolve itself easily, and Danny really does nothing but stress him out. 

He still kinda loves the guy though. 

It’s unfortunate.

It’s… really, really unfortunate.

It only causes Steve more stress. 

What also causes Steve an undo amount of stress is the apparent issues that Danny’s Gene causes him. 

Danny Williams is more tight-lipped about his Gene than anyone Steve has ever met in his life. Steve has known him for a while and he still doesn’t know the specifics of Danny’s Gene. He knows that Danny is listed as a Class 1U Gene, Class 1 for the fact that he’s powerful as all hell, Class U for the fact that he’s apparently unpredictable and he’d possibly be dangerous if he didn’t have a proper handle on it. It’s a distinct opposite to Steve’s 3B classification, for his generally benign and lower power ability to detect other Genes. 

Steve’s got a sneaking suspicion that when he calls Danny a hothead, he’s pretty close to hitting the nail on the head. Danny has a tendency to smoke when he gets angry or stressed, and not cigarettes either. He quite literally smokes, tendrils of it creeping out from his collar and shirt sleeves, seeping out of his skin like his body simply can’t contain it anymore. 

He never once loses complete control of his Gene, but he sure looks like he struggles a lot, especially when the case pertains to children. Steve’s skin crawls, it feels like he’s going to shake right out of it, like there’s electricity itching through his veins every time Danny’s control is tested like that.  No one activates Steve’s Gene quite like Danny does.

Steve worries, when Danny starts steaming like that, because he does not want to have to put his best-friend-maybe-crush down. Steve worries, but Danny never loses it all the way. He smokes and rages and shouts, but Danny never, never loses his control. 

Criminals don’t tend to know that, though, so when Danny starts letting off smoke and rumbling out questions, the guy they’ve got in the interrogation room starts talking, pretty quick. 

It’s how they end up getting a name out of him in less than five minutes. Their murder suspect who turns out to not really be a suspect gives them the name Luke Nakoa and they’re off to Halawa Correctional to follow up on a new lead. 

The ride to Halawa is tense. Danny’s on edge because their victim had a little kid, and Steve’s on edge because Danny’s pouring smoke into the car and Steve’s Gene is flaring up like nobody’s business. It’s too much. Steve has to take Danny aside when they pull up. 

“You need to cool it down, Danno. Take a breath, man,” Steve says, clapping a hand on Danny’s shoulder. 

Danny takes a deep, shuddering breath and presses his lips into a thin line, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“I’m fine. I’m fine, you hear me? Get your hands off a me, Steven. I’m fine,” Danny grumbles, and as he speaks, the smoke dissipates. He’s still burning hot under Steve’s, hand, but Steve’s Gene settles a bit. Steve takes a breath himself, and they follow Chin and Kono into Halawa. 

Guards inside ask for IDs and as he’s getting his out, Steve realizes that for all of the time that they’ve been working together, he’s never actually paid a visit like this to Halawa with Danny. He’s gone a couple of times with Chin, and with Joe White, once with Kono, but never with Danny. He doesn’t think Danny’s ever gone into Halawa with any of them before, actually. He dwells on the thought for a moment, and then it falls to the back of his mind when a guard nudges him.

He’s expecting it, when they hand over Gene-dampening cuffs to him and Kono, he knows that all Genes have to be dampened to enter the facility. Chin smiles at Kono as she manifests a little water orb over her hand, only for it to dissipate as the cuff snaps shut around her wrist. Steve’s Gene finally shuts up as his own cuff locks into place. He sighs in relief, he doesn’t get this sort of respite when Danny’s around him, ever. But the feeling of relief goes away the second he turns and catches sight of Danny’s face. 

Danny’s expression is pinched, almost like he’s in pain, as he looks to the rest of them. It hits Steve then that he has no idea why Danny has never made a trip to Halawa with any of them before. He gets it, finally, when Danny reaches out his hand and takes his dampener from the guard. 

The dampener they give to Danny isn’t a cuff like Steve’s or Kono’s. Danny’s is a collar, the kind they give to the inmates. 

Danny sighs, and clamps the collar shut around his neck without a question. 

Kono opens her mouth to question, and Danny cuts her off. 

“They don’t keep cuffs around that are strong enough to keep my Gene down. Only the inmate collars are. Law enforcement aren’t usually ramped up like me. Can’t get in without a dampener, so…” Danny trails off with a half-hearted gesture at his neck 

Something protective flares in Steve’s chest. It feels a lot like his Gene, something surging and powerful and rippling from his center and under his skin. He shoves it back down with a vengeance and focuses on the case at hand. They’ve got a dead woman whose killer they need to find, it is not the time to be having a crisis about Danny Williams.

They go onward, into the prison. 

Luke Nakoa doesn’t squeal like their not-suspect-suspect did, but a few rattled chairs and well placed threats gets him to talk soon enough. 

Nakoa very reluctantly gives up the location of a man who could be their murderer after over half an hour of questioning. He spends a lot of time making cutting remarks about the collar around Danny’s neck. Steve’s been tortured and it’s hurt less than watching Danny’s face after each comment. Danny doesn’t say a word though. He’s stoic and silent through the entire interrogation, aside from the occasional question. When they go to leave, and the guard unlocks Danny’s collar, Danny rips it off of his neck like it’s burned him, shrugs his collar up to hide his neck, and storms out of the facility. 

Steve’s chest aches.

Danny doesn’t say a word as they head towards the cars, but he does start smoking as he stalks away from the building. 

“Chin, Kono, see what you can find on this guy, Mahoe. See if Nakoa’s information is reliable,” Steve directs, and Chin and Kono break off, get into Kono’s Prius and speed away. Steve turns to Danny and opens his mouth, and Danny snaps at him. 

“No, no. Quit looking at me like that. With that wounded puppy-dog look. I’m fine,” Danny grumbles, gesturing emphatically at the air around him. 

Steve shakes his head. “Danny, they just collared you like some common criminal. You ran outta there like a bat outta hell, pulling your collar up to cover up-- this, what is this?” He reaches out and tugs at Danny’s collar, trying to tug it down so he can see what Danny was trying to hide. Danny tries to pull away from Steve’s touch, but Steve holds firm. He doesn’t like what he sees. Where the collar had sat around Danny’s throat, the skin is red and irritated. Steve throws his hands up. “Jesus, Danny! What the hell is this? This isn’t okay!”

Danny smacks at Steve’s hands as he pulls them away and makes an irritated noise in the back of his throat. “Steve, I said it’s fine, okay! It wasn’t the collar, it’s me, it’s my Gene. It’s too unstable to be contained properly, and with what it is, it’s just bad, it’s a bad combo, the dampener and me getting angry. It’s all me, it’s me, not anybody else, let it go, for the love of god.” 

Steve sighs, scrubbing a hand over his face. “I’m just worried about you. I mean this isn’t a one time thing with the Gene, and with the you having trouble controlling it, and with the you hurting yourself trying to keep a lid on it. We’ve known each other how long and you haven’t even told me what you can actually do! I’m concerned! I feel like my skin’s crawling every time I get within a hundred feet of you, you’re so powerful, and you never let it out. You know that suppressing your Gene like that isn’t good for you, especially one so strong, and you still do it all the ti--”

“It is none of your business, Steven, how I handle my own abilities, thank you very much,” Danny cuts him off.

And doesn’t that make something ache deep in Steve’s gut. Because it really isn’t Steve’s business, he has no right to be telling Danny what to do, but he worries. He worries, because he cares about Danny more than he’s ever allowed himself to care for anyone else before. 

It’s one of the only things Steve’s ever been scared of. 

“Get in the car,” Danny says, throwing the keys at Steve’s head. “Get in the car, let’s go. Come on. We’ve got a raid to plan. Let’s get outta here.”

Steve gets in the car and they drive silently back to headquarters. 

They plan their raid. 

They go on the raid. 

The information they got from Luke Nakoa leads them directly into a trap. The man waiting for them is not Mahoe, like Luke had said. He’s James Nakoa, Luke’s brother, and he’s got backup, and Five-0 is not prepared.

The raid goes sideways in a truly spectacular fashion, and in the end, Chin’s got a graze from a bullet and someone has made off with Danny in the back of an unmarked van. 

They get a ransom call an hour later, from a James Nakoa. James demands that his brother be released from prison and that they be provided a helicopter for escape.

Chin only just keeps Steve from punching a wall. Steve only just keeps Kono from sucking all the moisture out of everything around them.

Steve takes a moment to breathe, he calms himself down, he focuses on the feeling that Kono’s Gene sets under his skin, and he checks his watch. They have three hours and forty two minutes left to meet James Nakoa’s demands to release Luke from prison. 

Grace got out of school three minutes ago. 

Rachel’s on the mainland.

Shit. 

Steve scrambles out of the office with barely a word of explanation and speeds to Grace’s school with the truck’s lights on. 

“Uncle Steve?” Grace asks as Steve comes all but stumbling out of his truck. “Uncle Steve are you okay?” 

Steve forces a smile to his face, and crouches down to Grace’s level. His skin sings when she nears him, a quieter version of the way his Gene reacts to Danny. It’s almost soothing, in a way. 

“I’m okay, sweetheart. I’m okay,” he assures her, and her face twists unhappily. 

“Where’s Danno?”

Steve’s forced smile falters. “Gracie, a bad man got his hands on your dad today, and he took him away from us, but we’re working on getting him back right now. I promise you, we’re gonna bring him home safe, I swear. But right now, I’m here to bring you to the office with me so that I can make sure you’re safe too, okay?”

Grace’s expression crumbles, and Steve sweeps her into a hug, She wraps her arms around his neck and her entire body trembles as she heaves a breath. Steve’s skin crawls, and itch sets deep in his bones and alarm bells start ringing in the back of his mind, because that’s the feeling he gets when he’s around Danny, or when he’s around someone who’s actively using their Gene. 

He only has a moment to worry before he has to release Grace because she’s burning hot enough that he can’t hold her anymore. He’s careful not to let her stumble back but he can’t even hold on to her hands once he’s got her steady on her feet. 

Grace’s skin has gone red all over, and not like it’s irritated. She’s glowing, a mess of reds, oranges and yellows, and her hands are white hot, tears escaping her eyes only to turn to steam the second they hit her skin. She’s not smoking like Danny does, but she’s radiating heat like a goddamn furnace, so much that Steve’s having trouble staying close to her.

He reaches out, gets near as he can. His Gene is setting off warning bells like crazy and he’s ignoring them all, because Grace looks despondent and he wants nothing more than to hold her close, but he can’t touch her. 

“Gracie, look at me kiddo. Hey, hey, I’m going to get your dad back, okay? I promise you that. I promise. Look at me,” he repeats, when her gaze darts away, at the couple of people who have stopped to stare at the slight scene they’re making. “I need you to take a deep breath for me, okay? You gotta calm down, get your control back. You control your Gene, it doesn’t control you, okay, sweetheart? I know you’ve got it in you. You’re strong, just like Danno, right?” 

Grace nods and sniffles miserably. She tries to take a deep breath and it hitches in her chest. 

Steve gives her an encouraging smile and nods. “Come on kid. Try again. Let’s go, you’ve got it.” She heaves a breath again, and this time it’s deeper, less shaky. “Good. Again,” Steve encourages. She does it again. 

Steve smiles at her. Her hands go from white hot to yellow, orange, red. A couple more minutes and she’s gotten her control back, she’s not radiating heat anymore, her skin is slowly losing it’s dangerous looking glow. She takes another breath and the glow fades completely. 

“Atta girl, Gracie. See? What’d I tell you? You had this. You’re so strong, kiddo,” he says, and tugs her into a hug again, and she sags against him. “You’re good, you’re okay, you’re okay. Let’s go back to the Palace and see what Uncle Chin and Auntie Kono have found out about where your dad is. How about that?” 

Grace nods where she’s got her face tucked into the crook of Steve’s neck, and Steve scoops her up in his arms and gets her into the backseat of the car and they speed back to headquarters. 

As they drive, Steve can’t help but glance over at Grace every few minutes. 

“Gracie, is your Gene the exact same as your dad’s?” he asks, finally, even though it’s invasive and absolutely not his place to be asking this of Danny’s daughter, but he finds he can’t stop himself from asking. 

Grace shakes her head, makes a face, twists her fingers together in her lap. “No. Danno can do the same as me, just more. He does like me but then he catches on fire. He can throw fire too, but he doesn’t like me to see that so he never does it.”

Steve thinks, then, that it’s a very good thing that Rachel has no Gene. Rachel’s human DNA must have diluted Danny’s Gene DNA, making Grace’s Gene something much more manageable than Danny’s unstable one. He knows that Grace is still classed as a 2U type Gene, knows she’s still powerful and unpredictable, but at least it’s more controllable than Danny’s. Small mercies. 

Grace is quiet the rest of the ride to headquarters. 

Steve doesn’t really know what else to say either, so he’s quiet, and he gets them back as quickly as possible. 

If Grace’s hands glow red a couple times during the ride, Steve doesn’t comment on it. He doesn’t have to work to control his Gene. It just does it’s thing all the time. For people like Danny and Grace and Kono, he knows that they have to put an immense amount of effort into keeping their Genes under control. He has respect for it, especially such a little girl working to contain such a serious amount of power. 

Kono wraps Grace up in a hug the second that they step into the Palace, and the air between them sizzles, they’re both so on edge. 

Steve’s skin is alight, it feels just like when Danny’s around, only they’re all on edge and everything’s ramped up to eleven, and he needs to take a break. He has Kono take Grace, and he locks himself in the interrogation room, and he screams, and throws a chair at the wall and goes back upstairs a much calmer man. 

Grace is glowing again, but Kono seems to have that situation under control, she’s got a gentle hand on Grace’s shoulder, there’s steam coming from between them, from the mix of Grace’s ember and Kono’s water. It’s looking like quite the spectacle, but it’s under control and Kono can actually provide some physical comfort like Steve can’t, so it’s the best they can do for now. As much as he wants to stay and sit with Grace until this resolves itself easily on its own, he has to go fix this. He has to find his partner. 

He and Chin go back to the computer table and they do just that.

A unit tells them that a sweep of Luke Nakoa’s cell had turned up a phone that he’d been using to talk to his brother, so James Nakoa knows that Danny’s a high-classed Gene. So, if James Nakoa knows that Danny’s a Gene, and Danny hasn’t been able to free himself yet, then James has gotten ahold of a dampener.

Steve sees red for a second, and has to remind himself that the table is a very expensive computer and that he can’t put his fist through it. 

But then Chin says, “All dampeners give off a certain frequency. Especially one that can control Danny’s Gene? We can track that. Steve we can find him,” and he does exactly that. Steve could kiss him.

He takes the first full breath he’s taken since Danny was abducted. 

“Alright. Get HPD on the line. I want every available unit. James Nakoa is not getting away with this, We are getting Danny back, and James is joining his brother in Halawa,” Steve barks out. 

They have fifty six minutes until James Nakoa’s timer runs out. 

They get Kamekona to watch Grace and Steve presses a kiss to her forehead as he goes to leave, even though it almost burns to touch her. 

And he promises, again, that he’ll bring Danny home okay. 

He gets in his truck with Chin and Kono and he drives like a crazed man on the way to the abandoned warehouse where they’ve tracked a lone dampener signal. He can barely stand to wait for the signal to move on the building, the anticipation burning in his gut only made worse by the hum under his skin from the Gene cops, the hum that tells him that Danny is definitely here.

Steve’s breath catches on his next inhale and punches out of his chest when the go ahead spreads through the ranks holding position outside the warehouse. 

It doesn’t take long for Chin to lay eyes on James Nakoa, and as soon as Kono takes him down with some truly spectacular waterworks, Steve holsters his gun and goes tearing through the rest of the building, with no regard for the fact that there might be more people they haven’t gotten into custody yet. 

He follows the tug under his skin, deep into the heart of the warehouse, to a tiny office with a locked door. He kicks the door open and almost stops breathing all together at the sight that greets him once he does. 

Danny’s on the floor of the office, his hands bound above his head, blood running down his forehead, and a thick metal collar fastened around his neck. He’s coated in a thin layer of sweat, his shirt hanging open to reveal an horrifying array of bruises on his chest. 

Despite the dampener, Danny’s actually still smoking, his face twisted in pain as the smoke pours out from him, from underneath the collar. Steve very narrowly avoids pulling his gun and going to find the man who did this. 

When the door smacks against the wall, Danny flinches. Steve drops to his knees in front of him, and does a very, incredibly, impressively stupid thing. 

He grabs Danny’s face and kisses him. 

Danny knees Steve in the gut.

Steve stumbles away from him, and tries to ignore the hurt in his chest. Danny swings towards him wildly again, his eyes going from half lidded to wide open in a split second. 

“What do you-- what--” Danny mutters, his gaze finally settling on Steve. “Steve, Steve, what are you--?” 

Steve holds up his hands in surrender and creeps slowly back towards Danny, carefully taking out his knife and slicing through the bonds tying Danny to an old metal desk. 

Steve wants to apologize, he wants to find some way to make the last few minutes go away, wishes he could erase this stupid, stupid,  _ stupid _ mistake. 

Instead, he goes to work on the dampening collar on Danny’s neck and tries desperately to ignore the pained, panicked look on Danny’s face. 

“Steve, hey, hey, you can’t--” Danny says, trying to smack Steve’s hands away from the collar. 

“Danny,” Steve says, quiet in a way he nearly never is. “I’ve gotta get this off. It’s hurting you. Come on. I’ll get it off and get you out of here, and Grace will meet us at the hospital. We’ve got Nakoa in custody. He’s gonna pay for this. It’s gonna be fine. I’ve almost got it off.”

Danny swats at him again. “No, no, Steve, you gotta go, you can’t-- you can’t--” 

Steve has a split second to wonder what he can’t do, and then the collar clicks softly open and Danny goes up in flames. 

The fireball that engulfs Danny’s whole body is enough to throw Steve backwards into the desk Steve’s head cracks into the desk and all of the air leaves his lungs in a rush. He barely has the presence of mind to pat out the place where his vest and the shirt under it have caught fire, and when he radios for paramedics, he’s certain he’s nearly incoherent. 

The last thing he sees before he passes out is Danny, completely enveloped in flames, staring back at him in horror. 

Steve wakes up in the back of the ambulance, stays awake for long enough for Kono to tell him that Chin is with Danny, and Kamekona is bringing Grace to meet them at the hospital, and Duke’s got HPD processing the warehouse and Nakoa in custody, and then he promptly passes out again. 

He wakes up again in the hospital just as a nurse is entering his room. She calls a doctor and Steve tolerates the exam with only mild complaint. 

He’s got a second degree burn spanning from the left front of his chest up to his neck, and some impressive bruising on his back, and a bump on the back of his head, but none of his ribs are broken, and by some miracle he doesn’t have a concussion, so he’ll count this as a win. Especially when he asks how Danny’s doing and the nurse says he’s perfectly alright, and in a room just down the hall with Grace and Kono. 

Steve immediately asks if he can go see him. 

The nurse gives him a sad sort of smile and nods, and helps him into a wheelchair and down the hall. There’s a uniformed officer stationed outside the door, which sets off an alarm in the back of Steve’s mind, 

“Commander McGarrett. Good to see you’re awake,” the officer says, and Steve narrows his eyes. 

“What are you doing outside Danny’s room?” Steve asks, without acknowledging the officer’s pleasantries. “What, did Nakoa escape custody? Is there some concern for his safety that I should be aware of?”

The officer shakes his head. “No, sir. There was concern about what occurred after you recovered Detective Williams at the warehouse. They sent me down here just in case there was another incident, or if you wanted to press charges because of Detective Williams’ actions.” 

Steve’s upper lip curls in disgust. 

“Absolutely not. Detective Williams was under an extreme amount of stress, in a less than ideal situation. There was no way he could have controlled his Gene fully in those circumstances. He told me to get away, and I didn’t listen. Not a chance in hell I’m pressing charges. You’ve been relieved of your position on my orders. Get out of here,” Steve commands, and the officer does not argue. 

Steve wheels himself into Danny’s room, and as soon as the nurse is out of sight, stands and walks the rest of the way towards Danny’s bed. 

“Uncle Steve! You’re okay!” Grace exclaims, and throws her arms around his waist as soon as he gets close enough. 

Steve can’t help the fond little smile that comes to his face as he glances down at her. “What’d I tell you, kiddo? Everything worked out okay, didn’t it?” She nods and smiles up at him and Steve’s heart melts a little, and then he chances a look over at Danny and his heart flat out shatters. 

Danny’s got a couple of stitches near his hairline, where he’d been cracked over the head when he was taken, Steve can clearly see where the collar had been locked around Danny’s neck, there’s a dark smudge of a bruise on his jaw, and a darker one that peeks out from the collar of his shirt. But worst of all is the look that Danny’s giving him, wary and confused and hurt. 

Kono glances between them and takes Grace to get snacks from a vending machine. 

“Why are you here, Steve?” is the first thing out of Danny’s mouth, and Steve lets out a shaky breath in response because that hurts more than he cares to admit. 

“I came to see how you were doing,” he says, after a beat of heavy silence. 

Danny scoffs. “Came to see how I was doing? Are you kidding me? You shouldn’t be within a hundred yards of me!”

That feels like a punch straight to the gut, if Steve’s honest with himself. “Look, Danny, I’m sorry for what happened. I never should’ve-- I’m sorry, okay?” 

“You’re sorry?” Danny asks incredulously, pulling a face. Steve’s shoulders sag, and he opens his mouth to defend himself, to try to explain away his actions and beg Danny to forgive him. Danny speaks again before he can. “You’re sorry? What in the hell do you mean you’re sorry? Steve, I could have killed you! I fucked you up so badly they put an officer outside to sit on me like I’m a flight risk, and you’re just in here to ask how I’m doing and apologizing? Are you kidding me?”

Steve’s eyes widen a little, cause that’s not what he’d been expecting, at all. He wants to say something reassuring, but what comes out of his mouth is, “I’m sorry I kissed you.” 

And then he smacks himself in the forehead, because he deserves that. 

“Excuse me you’re what?” 

Steve, very quietly, repeats, “I’m sorry I kissed you. I didn’t mean-- I mean, that was way out of line, I was just so worried when you were taken and my emotions got the better of me. It won’t happen again.”

“So, he does have emotions, after all,” Danny says, and Steve raises his eyebrows. He wasn’t expecting that. 

“Are you…” Steve trails off, not sure of what exactly he should say. “Are you not-- you’re not mad?” 

“Mad? Why would I be mad? What are you talking about mad? You’re the one who should be mad at me you monumental moron,” Danny snaps back, without a missed beat.

“I should be mad at you? What for?” Steve asks. 

Danny throws a hand up in the air. “Babe, I put you in the hospital!” 

“Yeah, by accident,” Steve says, like it’s a normal occurrence, that happens to everyone all the time. 

Danny makes a sound that’s almost a laugh. “You’re a moron, you know that? You’re an idiot. Come here.”

Steve very slowly comes closer to Danny’s bed. 

The second he’s close enough, Danny catches him by the shirt and tugs him forward. Careful of the burns crawling up his neck, Danny grabs Steve and kisses him like his life depends on it. Steve kisses back like he’s a damned man, and Danny is his salvation. Danny kisses him breathless, and only releases him when they absolutely have to part. Even then, he keeps their foreheads pressed together, and very gently traces a finger around the edges of the gauze dressing on Steve’s burns. 

“It’s not your fault. That dampener was dangerous, it’s not your fault,” Steve breathes softly, and before he can repeat himself again, Danny kisses the words out of his mouth. 

He knows they have to talk about it, but he can live with this for now.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first hawaii five-0 fic, so lmk what you think!
> 
> find me on tumblr @ [hohhawkeye!](http://hohhawkeye.tumblr.com/)


End file.
